The Key to the Curse
by Amaya Hanyou
Summary: Ayame invites the whole Zodiac for lunch at the main house, but when a strange girl is seen wandering around, Kyo and Yuki get suspicious. Slight TK
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I don't own Fruits Basket. Who reads this stuff anyway? Sorry if my spelling is bad but I type bad and I don't have spell check. curses at Wordpad  
  
A/N: Hai. I don't own it. I won't put Japanese words in this since some may not know any japanese and don't want to be confused. Aren't I consideret? ...Don't answer that. On with the fiction. "......Talking....." '....Thinking.....'  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Tohru!" Shigure sang wistfully down the hall one chilly spring morning. A sweet girl poked her head out of the kitchen from making breakfast. She smiled kindly at Shigure greeting him,

"Good morning Shigure! I'm almost done making breakfast if you could call Yuki and Kyo." Shigure followed the sweet scent of fried eggs to the kitchen and smiled warmly, "Ah yes, do you know where those two are?" Tohru shook her head softly and the navy ribbons in her hair bounced at the movement. "No Shigure, I was hoping you did. I think though, Kyo is outside and maybe Yuki-" she looked over Shigure's shoulder to see a drowzy Yuki slowly decend down the stairs.

"Yukiii.." Shigure skidded over to him in a sing song voice. Yuki gave him a cold look not wanting Shigure's optimistic attitude this early in the morning.

"Our lovely Tohru has finished making her delicious breakfast for us!" Yuki nodded and walked into the kitchen to help Tohru with the breakfast as Shigure wandered off outside.  
  
Shigure peeked his head over th roof seeing the cat sunbatheing on the roof. "Kyooo!" Shigure said in the same voice as he did with Yuki and Tohru, "Breakfast is almost ready!" Kyo silently sat up and looked at him boredly then hopped off he roof landing gracefully on the damp grass which was spread with morning dew.

Walking into the house Kyo kicked off his shoes and sat down at the table as Tohru and Yuki placed the meal on the table. Shigure took his seat and they all began eating silently.  
  
"Damnit Shigure if you have something to say just spit it out already!" Shigure sighed and took a deep breath looking at Kyo who was sick and tired of getting looks from him. Shigure turned his gaze to Yuki, then Tohru, then to his eggs. "Well I guess there is only one way to say this.." Shigure took a deep breath, "We will be taking a short trip to-"

That was all Kyo and Yuki needed to hear when they said simply and forcefully, "No."

"But-"

"No."

"Only for this afternoo-"

"No."

"Momiji, Kagura and Haru will be ther-"

"Oh hell no."

Shigure sighed, "But we were invited for lunch from Ayame and it's rude to turn down an invitation."

"Ayame?" Yuki asked slightly curious. Shigure's face brighted with hope, "Yes your brother Ayam-"

"Then no." Shigure faultered then looked to Tohru, who was clueless and blinked back at him. "Tohru-chan! Would you like to come to the main house for lunch with me?" Tohru smiled brightly, "Of course Shigure! It's not every day I get to visit Ayame and the others!" Shigure watched Yuki and Kyo from the corner of his eyes as he smiled thankfully at Tohru. Shigure caught an eye twitch from Kyo. Yuki just looked at Tohru in thought.

"Fine." Kyo said in defeat. "I'll go to the stupid lunch."

"I will attend too."

Shigure smiled victoriously, "Great! I'll call Ayame as soon as we finish eating Miss Tohru's wonderful cooking!" Tohru blushed slightly, "Oh it's not that great. You think to much of me Shigure." then smiled sweetly. Kyo finished his meal quietly muttering a few things here and there. Yuki would compliment Tohru on her cooking once or twice and Kyo would mutter something else.  
  
Keeping to his word, after breakfast Shigure called Ayame telling him the good news. They started chattering away on the phone afterward about who will attend and other little perverted things those guys talk about. Yuki was in his room and Kyo in his, probably studying. Tohru was straightening up the house and dusting here and there.  
  
Around two o'clock or so Hatori pulled up in his car and Kyo, Shigure, Yuki and Tohru climbed in. On the way there was quite peaceful aside from rude remarks from Kyo for Yuki to stop elbwing him in the arm, or Yuki to Kyo saying for him to scoot over and it wouldn't be a problem, and so on from there. Tohru tried to calm the cat and mouse down and Shigure tried chatting with Hatori only to gt a "Hm." or "MmHm" or "Quite you hack." in return.  
  
When they arrived at their destination and Tohru exited the car, she was instantly bing pulled by Momiji and Kisa to follow them. Hiro tagged behind next to Kisa and Haru behind them. Tohru laughed excidedly to see her freinds again. Kyo and Yuki follwed them into the Sohma home.  
Inside they saw Ayame who giddily greeted his dear younger brother and showed him the decorations for the lunch. Kyo slipped out of harms way as Kagura caught site of him. He snuck into the kitchen and sighed rubbing the back of his head ruffling his orange hair. As quiet as he could be he snuck into the large pantry for a quick snack, opening the door ajar it gave a soft creek and Kyo slide his hand through turning on the light and peeking inside to see what was inside.

"Kyo." Yuki's voice bellowed colly beind Kyo. Kyo's hand shot out the pantry and he slammed the door shut then shot around glaring at Kyo angrily,

"Don't Sneek Up On Me Like That You Damn Rat!"

Yuki glared back, "You shouldn't be sneaking food. If someone catches you-"

"Someone amost did when you came in damnit! I was hiding from Kagura!"

"Screaming will hint her to find you, you know." Kyo growled at the rat and then hearing Kagura call his name, he snuck out the kitchen and into another room.  
  
Kyo sighed again after narrowingly escaping Kagura's grip of doom and into the kitchen again. This time he sat down waiting untill another plan arrised in his head. He sat there quiety for a few minutes when then door opened, the one he had left earlier. He stiffened hoping it wasn't Kagura or anyone who would start yelling at him. He turned his gaze to the corner where the door opened at heard a small gasp. Turning around to the door quickly to see who it was, he caught sight of a girl's back with brown hair, about Tohru's length sliping through the open door back to where she came from. 'Maybe it's Tohru' Kyo thought, 'No, Tohru wouldn't run away like that. Hm. Suspicious.'  
  
Yuki was on the library looking around boredly for something to read. There was nothing else really better to do. he picked up a dark red book with a navy bind and opened it to see the title. Inside was a slip of paper instead. Curiousity getting the better of him, the picked up the folded peice of paper that was crisp and old. Unfolding it slowly as not to teare, he jumped slightly in surprise when the door opened. Looking behind his shoulder to the door, he saw Tohru peek in and spot him. She smiled and closing the door behind her walked over to him.

Yuki smiled back at her and forgetting about the paper, placed it on the tale and walked over to meet her. Tohru sighed happily, "I was looking everywhere for you! I'm glad you're here though. I kinda got lost in this big house." Yuki smiled at her innocence, "What about Momiji, Kisa, and the others?" Tohru started looking around at the large library in awe, "They're looking for Kyo."

Yuki smiled, "He's in the kitchen." Tohru looked at him and giggled, "Well i hope they find him. I wanted to tell you lunch is ready. C'mon!" She took his hand and smiled happily. Yuki smiled back but a movement caught his eye. Not wanting to scare Tohru, he looked closer before she looked at him again, seeing someone with brown hair duck behind the bookshelves. Not getting a good glimps he recognized her as a girl maybe younger then himself and wearing something navy. Yuki frowned and then looked at Tohru's hand as he was led out the library.  
  
After everyone was seated at thir seat and the food was being served Ayame made a special announcement about Akito being too ill to come and how dreadful it was. That earned a few odd looks. Kyo looks at Tohru who was seated beside him, "Tohru, did you see me in the kitchen?" Tohru looked at him and blinked 'Does he mean about the hiding place?' "No Kyo, Yuki told me you were hiding there though." She smiled brighter and Kyo looked at his food. 'I wonder who did see me then. That girl, who was she? Maybe it was one of the maids. Feh.'

"Okay Tohru, nevermind then."  
Momiji looked at Tohru, who was infront of him, "Tohru-chan! How do you like the rice balls? I helped make them you know!" Tohru smiled kindly at Momiji, "They're delicious Momiji! I love them!" Momiji smiled back happily and looked at Kisa at his right, "What do you think Kisa?" Kisa smiled shyly and nodded, "Yummy." She looked at Hiro and smiled eating her lunch beside him. Yuki looked at Tohru also, "Eat as much as you like Tohru, there is plenty." Tohru smiled and nodded eating and having conversation with Momiji. Ayame and Shigure were chatting and eating trying to get Hatori to loosen up abit. Hatori was about to tighten the ties around both of those mens' necks and quietly ate his meal. Kyo kept trying to avoid being force fed by Kagura and maybe stay alive from her beatings. Haru ate and watched everyone boredly yet amused at their actions.

"Rabbit stop kicking me damnit!"

"Wah! Kyo's picking on me!"

"Kyo. Appologize."

"For what?!"

"Appologize."

"NO!"

"Kyo appologize before Haru gets angry." Yuki muttered to his cousin, Kyo muttered something under his breath and Haru glared at him, them continued eating while Momiji rocked back and fourth in victory. Tohru smiled at them and continued eating an Yuki sat quietly eating and thinking about that girl he saw in the Library with Tohru. 'She can't be part of the staff because I never seen her before. Maybe she was just hired but.. Hm. I'm judging too quickly. I didn't even see her face,. Just eat, Yuki, and stop worrying. Or talking to yourself so much, it's not healthy.'  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Who is this girl anyway? Will Kyo find out? Or will Yuki? What about someone else? WHat did that letter say? You'll find out soooon.  
  
No Sueing. Please. If you did you would only get my pencil. -evil laugh- I'm poor.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am how you people would say 'Poor' meaning I don't own much, and that includes Fruits Basket.

A/N: Aaaanyways, Sorry for the terrible non-updatign ness. ; I'm working on another Fruits Basket story which, as well as this one and my two Inuyasha fictions, willl be moved onto another username. (I don't like the name grape-chan anymore, I sound like a fruit cake.) Anyway, so be looking for fiction written by Hanyou Chan

CHapter 2

Kyo wandered around the house for a few moments trying to find Tohru. That girl just wouldn't stay in one place too long. He sighed.

A soft thud was heard in the next room, and Kyo's eyes slightly widened. He carefully walked toward it and flung open the door awaiting to see what the noise came from.

He saw a girl, looking to be a Momiji or Haru's age, standing perfectly still holding a red book and looking wide eyed at him in fear. She had hair like Tohru's, but her bangs parted to the side. Her eyes darted to the door outside and before Kyo could take another step closer, she dashed for the door, opening and shutting it in time for him to get to that side of the room.

"What the hell? Who was that?"

"Kyo?"

Kyo turned around seeing his mortal enemy looking at him, "What do you want?"

Yuki walked over to him, "What's with all the slamming dors, eh?"

I saw a girl in here and I was about run after her when she ran out the door."

Yuki blinked abit and narrowed his eyes, "Brown hair and wearing a blue shirt and shorts?"

Kyo glared, "Yeah, how do you know?"

I saw her in the library before lunch. You don't know who she is either I take it?"

"If I did I would ahve told you, stupid rat."

Yuki ignored Kyo and walked out the door following the footprints in the soft ground, "C'mon stupid cat."

Tohru was sitting in the garden when she heard rustling in the bushes near her. She stiffened, _'Oh no..'_

She looked to her side in sligt fear, "W-Who's there?"

A girl came tumbling out the bushes on her stomach gripping something against her chest. She winced abit and Tohru's eyes widened, _'That poor little girl!'_

The girl's head lifted and Tohru saw silver eyes looking at her through her bangs. he young girl sat up and looked at her in fear. Tohru walked over to her and saw the girl crawl back. Tohru kneeled down next to her, "What's wrong little girl? Are you hurt?"

The girl's fear seeme to vanish because she smiled softly as if for the fist time. She shook her head annswering if she was hurt.

Tohru smiled back at the girl, "That's good. WHat's your name little girl? I'm Tohru Honda."

The girl's eyes widened abit hearing her name and she gulped scooting back, her fear more intense.

Tohru didn't understand, "What's wrong?"

The girl didn't reply and she tried to stand up, but fell.

But someone caught her. SHe looked up, gripping the red bood to her chest and saw Kyo gripping her arm and glaring at her, "There you are, who the hell are you, and what are you doing sneaking aorund the house?"

The girl struggled against his grasp and Tohru stood up looking at Kyo, "Kyo, please don't hurt her, she's scared."

The girl looked at Tohru in shock and backed up against Kyo. Tohru and Kyo's eyes widened and they waited for the familiar 'POP' and colorful smoke to arrise..

But it didn't come.

Tohru and Kyo looked at the girl who was still afraid, leaning back against kyo's chest and staring at Tohru.

Yuki came out the bushes and saw the scene. He too was shocked. How did this girl not transform?

Tohru took a step closer and the girl oushed harder against kyo, knocking them both into the bushes. Tohru and Yuki steped to the bushes to help them up, and the girl scrambled to get off Kyo, only for Yuki to pick her up, "Litt;e girl, why are you so afraid of us."

The girl shook and pointed to Tohru, "W-witch."

Tohru, kyo and Yuki's eyes widened, "What?!"

Kyo glared, "Tohru is not a witch!"

She looked at Kyo, "Monster.."

Kyo grimiced and Yuki looked at her in shock, "How?"

The girl pulled away from Yuki, "Evil rat."

She looked at them all, still in fear and tripped back again from her loss of gravity and shivered in fear, "WHat do you want with me!?"

They looked at her and Tohru knelt down besode her, "We odn't want anything from you, why are you so afraid of us?"

"He said you we're a witch."

Kyo and Yuki glared, knowing who 'He' was.

Tohru smiled and patted her back, "Why don't you tell us more?"

The girl, seemed to calm down feeling Tohru's kindness take affect and said, still in her small voice, "He said that, you are taking the power away from him, and you're corruping everyone. He said that the monster is evil, and must be locked away. He said that the evil rat was his slave, and disobeyed him all the time and had to be punished. You all have to be punished.. that's what he says."

Kyo knelt down by the girl too, as did Yuki, "But that's all wrong. Akito is trying to trick you, as he did all of us."

The girl seemed to be calmer now and looked at them all sadly, "He says that, you all are evil. And I'm not safe around you."

Tohru looked at the girl, "No one can be evil, we all ahve good in us somewhere, even if it's deep down inside. Do you think we're evil? We're trying to help you, I'm not a witch, I'm Tohru Honda. Kyo isn't a monster, he's Kyo Sohma, Yuki isn't an evil rat, he's Yuki Sohma. You can't judge people by other's opinions, that's what my mom said. You have to get to know them yourself. Kyo is very kind and shy, Yuki is awkward and sweet. If you got to know them, you would ahve your own opinion too. Akito thinks all of us are evil, but that's his opinion, not yours."

The girl looked at Tohru as Yuki and kyo blushed hearing her compliments. She smiled, "I'm not a tool of evil, I'm Amaya Sohma."

Yuki, Tohru and Kyo's eyes widened as they heard her answer. "Tool of evil?"

"Amaya Sohma?"

"Kyo didn't transform when she fell on him, but she can't be a member of the zodiac."

"Amaya isn't a member of the zodiac." Amaya said clutching her book. They looked at her waiting for her to continue, "Amaya is key for the curse."

"Key?" Tohru blinked, Amaya continued, "Akito is the 'god' of the zodiac, Amaya is the angel of the zodiac. Akito is the lock that keeps the Zodiacs locked away, Amaya is the key that opens the cage.."

Kyo blinked, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Amayua hesitated, then opened her book taking out the same letter Yuki almost read earlier. She unfoled the paper and read aloud, " This is a leter Amaya found in Akito's room, it was for Amaya. It says:

Amaya-chan, It's me, I know this will be hard to understand, my daughter, but you are an important key for the curse. Akito is like a lock, and he has trapped ll of the Zodiac members up in his 'cage'. He will not let them out because he is afraid that they'll be happy. akito deasn't want anyone happy, because if he isn't happy, than no one can be. Now Amaya, since you are the key, that means that you can unlock the zodiac from their cages. I'm sure you will one day notice they do not tranform in your embrace, but that is because Once they have been embrased by you, you're key has unlocked their cage that Akito has locked. They wil be free from the curse. If Akito finds out, Amaya dear, that means that he will lock you away, and you cannot unlock yourself. If this happends, you must escape and find them to break the curse! Don't be afraid Amaya dear, this is only tradition. Once this generation of Zodiac have passed on, the new generation will be cursed, a new key will be born, and they will carry out the same mission.

With Love,

Father."

Amaya looked up at them and kyo looked wide eyed, as did Tohru and Yuki. Kyo looked at her seriously, "Since you hgged me, that means that the curse is broken for me, the cat?"

She nodded.

"That's it?"

The girllook at him rudely, "What else do you want? Confette?"

Yuki and Tohru coulnd't help but laugh.

"AMAYA!"

All eyes were fixed on the frail god of the zodiac, Akito.

Amaya winced and curled up in a ballclinging to Tohru, "Don't let him get me Tohru! He's hit me again! Please." Kyo and Yuki stodd up and glared at Akito.

"Akito! Why!?"

Akito sneered,"because then you wouldn't need me, would you? You would just be on your meery way and leave me here alone! Now, Amaya, come." Amaya sat still clung to Toghru and shaking in fear.

"Amaya. COME NOW. Do you want another beating?" Amaya gulped and started to cry. She stood up, but before she could walk to Akito, Yuki scooped her up in his arms and gave a nod to Kyo.

"Wha?"

Kyo understood, and when Yuki ran away with Amaya in his arms, Kyo pulled Tohru in his own arms and followed Yuki. _'It feels so good, to hold her in my arms for once.. even though it's under such crappy circumstances.'_

Tohru, who was surprised by the sudden move, squeaked and wrapped her arms around Kyo's wasit in reflex. Kyo couldn't help but blush. Yuki and Amaya stopped at the edge of the gate after they ran for about 5 minutes, and Yuki turned back looking at kyo as he arrived with Tohru. They both panted and Yuki set Amaya down and she gripped the red book still. She looked to Yuki and smiled, then gave him a big hug in thanks. Yuki patted her head knowing the real reason for the hug, to unlock him from the curse so he would be free, that was her thank you gift.

"Now what?"

Tohru blushed relizing she was still in kyo's arms, but for an odd reason, she was afraid that if she reminded him, he would let her go.. she didn't want that to happen just yet.

Welp! What'd you think? Last chaper is next but I hope you liked this one. I was always thinking about this and I decided to put it on paper. Cool way for the curse to be broken, huh? By the way, Amaya is my OWN character and NO she isn't gonna be pared up with anoyone. -rolls eyes- I have OC chars to play roles, not fall in love with the major, original charcters.


End file.
